Playlist
by cyberbootytrap
Summary: John and Karkat are going to visit their old pals; with a long road trip ahead of them, John has compiled a playlist for the ride. Johnkat/Humanstuck. First fic, probably will be loaded with a ton of fluff.
1. Prologue

John had this goofy smile on his face, the excitement in his eyes was exceedingly noticeable. "I can't wait," he says for the thirtieth time today, "This trip is going to be so fun!" You roll your eyes. "I'm aware of your excitement John." you retort. He looks at you and smiles with those buck teeth, Gog what a dork.

It was the first trip you were taking together since you became matesprites/partners/boyfriends, or whatever the hell you guys were referred to as. You were going to be meeting up with some of your old high school friends whom had moved all throughout the country. Once every few years everyone would get together and talk about "the good old days", which were honestly some of the worst years of your life. Your relationship with John was kept somewhat a secret, if someone asked, you'd reply with a "yeah we're dating", but other then that you had no interest in broadcasting your relationship to the whole universe. It was a pretty big deal that you two were going to the meetup as a couple, since last time the gang had seen either of you, John was spouting something like "I'm not a homosexual" or some shit like that.

You fling open the door to your closet, scanning the clothes hanging up on the pole. Your selection of what to pack was mostly limited to gray jeans, sweatpants, and sweaters of all sorts. Wrapping your arms over most of the clothing, you pull it out and waddle over to the bed. John chuckles as you fall over onto the pile after trying to put it down, causing a low growl to come from your throat. "You're too cute, Karkat." he says putting the last of his clothes into his bag. "Shut it, Egbert." you grunt.

John makes his way over to your side of the bed and wraps his arms around your body, his chest against your back. You feel your neck heat up and a blush crosses your tan skin; John gently kisses your neck, making your whole body illuminate a bright red. "Need any help?" he asks, moving up to your ear and giving it a light nibble. Jegus. "I am doing just fine on my own, thank you very much." You wiggle your arms free from his embrace and begin to fold and place your clothes into a suit case. As soon as you finish you turn back around to him, placing your head onto his chest. Despite John being a huge doofus, his hugs were always so comforting, it honestly made you a lot less crabby. Speaking of crabby, you unlatch yourself from your partner and head to the closet in hopes of finding your favorite sweater. You quickly change from your PJ shirt to a black sweater that read "A little crabby". John had bought you that sweater for you last christmas, you blush a little more, then turn to John.

"Ready?" You give him a rare smile

"Am I!" John gave you the goofy, full buck toothed smile of his, "Oh man Karkat, I can't wait for you to hear the playlist I made for the road trip!"


	2. Ghostbusters!

**John's POV-**

You're so excited for this road trip! You've been waiting and planning for months what you'll do with your old friends as soon as you saw them. You'd even gotten all of them little gifts this past week! It'd been nearly two years since the last time you had seen them in person, well except for your sister Jade, she always came to visit you since she lived a few hours away. A lot had changed about you in the past two years… Specifically your relationship with Karkat. You shake that thought from your head and go back to being happy with your current situation. Grabbing Karkat's hand you lead him towards the door of your minivan, and being the gentleman that you are you open the door for him. You peck him on the lips and give him a big dumb grin. He slides in and you shut the door. Getting into the car you plug your phone into the aux cord.

Karkat gives a little chuckle.

"What?" you smile

"I was just thinking," Karkat says, "If this was a meme, the car would've blown up." You both laugh at the comment, scrolling through your playlists, you pick the one that says "ROADTRIPPPP" and put it on shuffle.

The first song that plays is really a no brainer, of course it's the Ghost Busters theme. "Yeah!" you say, "Dude, this is gonna be so great." You can see the look of disgust cross Karkat's face, he groans, "What the fuck, John? Are all the songs on this dumb playlist, just theme songs from your shitty ass movies?" You laugh at him, "No! Just this one...and they aren't shitty!"

Karkat rolls his eyes at you. You pull the van out of the driveway of your house and sing along to one of the greatest songs ever made.

"_If there's something strange in your neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call?_

Come on Karkat you're supposed to sing the 'Ghostbusters!' part! You know thisss." you say.

Karkat groans.

"_If you're seein things, running through your head,_

_who you gonna call?_"

"Ghostbusters." karkats says flatly

You turn the volume down, "So we're gonna pick up Jade on the way."

"Okayyy."

"Uhhh," You pick up his hand and lace your fingers with his, "Soooo what're we gonna do back at home? We could go to prospittttt or visit with our families….we could tell our families we're both hella gay...uhhhmm." It was a secret John just could no longer keep to himself. He was a homosexual and he was proud to be Karkat's boyfriend.

"I don't know John. I mean it's not like I'm embarrassed that we're dating I just well I don't know how my family will react."

"I haven't even come out yet." you sigh

"I know, I just don't think our relationship is something that everyone needs to be a part of, you know? It's more personal." he squeezes your hand

"Yeah i know, it's just, I want my family to know. It's something they should know."

"Okay."

"So I can tell them?" You smile.

"You could've told them at any time, fuckass. I'm not the boss of you, I'm just your boyfriend."

Your eyes get bright and you release his hand so you can ruffle his dark brown hair. With both hands back on the steering wheel you sing the remaining bit of the song.

"_Who you gonna call?_"

"Ghostbusters." Karkat smiles as he leans over and kisses your cheek.


	3. Bottoms Up

_**A/N: **__So there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter and I feel like Karkat may have been a little OOC, too. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)_

**Karkat's POV-**

You're honestly not surprised at John's shitty choice of music and you've spent most of the past two hours trying to drown out songs by scrolling through tumblr on your phone. Your ears perk up at "_jason...jason derulo_" Oh no, you think, Oh god no. John has gone too far in his musical choices.

_Get jazzy on it_

You groan, "What is this? Why is this insufferable piece of shit song on this already shitty enough playlist?"

"What?" he asks,"Do you not like this one? It's really catchy!"

"Yeah douche muffin, I know it's catchy, but that doesn't mean we have to listen to it!"

_First class seat on my lap girrrrrl_

"What Karkat?" he grins at you, "Are you not ridin' comfortable?"

"Is that even English?" you snarl at him

John proceeds to sing along to the annoyingly catchy song and before long you find yourself mouthing the lyrics

"I don't even understand the justification of this song. He literally has no idea what the hell the girl is saying, but dat ass. That's it. That's the song."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll change it if you're that annoyed by it." John reaches over to change the song on his phone, but karkat's hand flicks it away.

"You don't have to, just focus on driving, I guess the song isn't too bad, I mean, I'm sure there are worse."

John laughs at you, "You're a closeted Jason Derulo fan aren't you?" You glare at him in response to the comment. "Oh my gosh! You are!" He gives a loud chuckle.

"Shut up, will you?" You run your fingers through your unruly dark brown hair and shoot him a stern look with your piercing red eyes

"Karkat, you know, I've been around the world." he starts, oh God oh no please stop, "And I don't speak the language. But, babe, your booty don't need explaining."

"I hate you. I really do." you sigh and change the song, realising you could not take anymore of John's quoting.

_Come onnn ooohhh_

Your hand is about to change the song again, but John says, "Wait, it's Mister steal your girl."

"With Nicki Minaj?" you ask

"That'd be the one."

"Okay…"

_Bottoms up bottoms up_

John impressively sings along to the chorus of Bottoms Up, you look at him, a little dumbfounded. Oh, but you had surprise in store of him. Halfway through the song and you were prepared, you were going to rock his world.

_Bottoms up up bottoms up up bottoms up up_

"Can I get that 'Tron

Can I get that Remmy

Can I get that Coke

Can I get that Henny?" You start off strong, John looks at you, his mouth gaping.

You continue to rap Nicki Minaj's part, stealing a few smirks at John in between breaths.

"Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such a lady

I rep young money

You know Slim, baby?" John is laughing his ass off

"Now bottoms up and double my dosage." You finish with a smile and John just pats your head, "I had no idea you liked Nicki that much. That was really impressive, dude."

You shrug and listen to John sing the rest of the song. You get lost back into your thoughts again trying to block out the Jonas Brothers, damn what a contrast in music. You pull your legs up into your chest and wrap your arms around them. Staring out the window, you think about all the things that could possibly go wrong on your trip back home. A familiar frown creeps it's way on your lips, and you guess John could tell something was up because he slips his hand into yours, keeping the other tightly gripped on the steering wheel. "What's up?" he asks innocently.

"Oh, uh nothing just thinking…"

"Bullshit."

You roll your eyes, "I just don't know how things will go when we get there. There's always this insecurity that everyone will possibly hate me, no big deal."

John laughs and you furrow your eyebrows defensively. "That's dumb." he says, causing the furrow to turn into a glare, "I'm not trying to be rude, it's just, they're not going to hate you. They're your friends, Karkat. They accept you for you, no matter who you are. And if they don't well… You will always have me." He squeezes your hand and you blush a bit.

"You're right, now pull over at that gas station. I've gotta piss." you laugh.


	4. Sugar

**A/N: **So I've been trying to incorporate their ethnicity and features, but I'm not very good at doing that without writing like I'm 12. So, here's a description of the characters we have thus far. Karkat: Hispanic, about 5'4", messy brown hair, red eyes, bad attitude(as you should know). John and Jade are literally the same. Woowww okay yeah. I hope that helps you picture them some.

**Karkat's POV-**

After three hours of driving and one potty break, you had finally arrived at Jade's house. "Wait here, I'll go get her." John says placing a kiss on your cheek. "Whatever." you reply with a slight blush. John exits the van and heads up the pavement to the door, he rings the doorbell. Jade opens the door all bright eyed and bushy tailed. She was obviously as excited as her brother to be going on this horrible fucking trip. You watch John pick up one of her bags and carry it back over to the van while Jade skips behind him, holding the other bag. "Hey Karkat!", she smiles over at you as she enters the van, "How's my favorite brother-in-law?"

Your feel your face heat up, "I'm not your brother in law, and I'm fine."

"Well noooo, not yet anyways, but it's kind of like you are! I mean you're already living together and you've been dating for a year! I'm glad you're doing well." She winks at you then turns her head to her nearly identical brother. "What's taking you so longggg! Let's get on the road!"

John rolls his eyes, "Isn't Bec coming?"

"Of course he is!" She raises her fingers to her mouth and blows. Her large white husky immediate comes bounding over the fence and makes his way into the car. "Good dog!" Jade says, patting his head, "Best friend!"

John closes the door on her side, then gets back into the drivers seat. "So I think we'll stop at a hotel around 8ish?" John starts as he's checking the time, "And I'd say we can switch drivers in about an hour."

"I'll drive next if that's fine." You look over at John, who gives you a nod.

"And off we go!" John smiles as he pulls away from the curb and the playlist recommences.

_I'm hurting baby, I'm breaking down_

_I need your loving, loving _

_I need it now_

"So, is this the infamous playlist you kept bragging about, John?" Jade asks, scratching under Bec's chin

"Unfortunately." You roll your eyes, receiving a swat on the shoulder from your ever so loving boyfriend.

"Maroon 5 is great, Karkat, you don't even know." John turns the volume up and sings along to the ear numbingly high pitched song

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just want to be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh baby_

John looks over at you with this grin, and you knew, oh God you knew, he was gonna go for it. He winks at you and clears his throat before-

_Sugar_

_Yes please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, cause I need _

_Little love and little sympathy_

His voice hits the god awful pitch. "How the hell does he even do that? No person should ever be able to hit that horrid note." You think to yourself. John continues to sing along, smiling to himself, and Jade is laughing so hard that you're almost completely sure that she's thinking the exact same thing you were.

Honestly, it doesn't sound too bad. You've definitely heard him sing way worse; John's voice blends in nicely with Adam Levine's, actually. He reaches over for your hand, keeping his eyes on the road. You place yours in his, then look at him totally jamming out, what a fucking doofus.

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don't leave them hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some _

It's then that you realize, he's not just singing some song that he put on a crappy playlist for a dumb road trip, this one was for you. John Quincy Egbert was serenading you with a Maroon 5 song and doing really fantastic at it, too. Even though you didn't think you could blush anymore today than you already have, your cheeks give way to a light pink color, which showed up a lot darker on your complexion. You look back at Jade, who is paying no attention to you at all anymore. Your eyes trail back to John and catch him looking at you, thank God for stop lights. You shift your body over and place your lips onto his.

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

As red turns back to green you break apart and before John presses back on the gas, he smiles at you with those bright blue eyes. Maybe this dumb playlist wasn't so dumb, after all.

**A/N:** Okay last time I'm going to bother you, I'm probably not gonna post the next chapter until Monday night, and it probably won't be song themed. Most likely some fluffy flashbacks and what not, but we'll see. And reviewers: Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated!


	5. Goodnight Moon

**A/N: **Please excuse me for any grammatical errors, I was a little rushed on this chapter! This one is probably my favorite that I've written so far.

**John's POV-**

Karkat had been driving for a total of 3 hours and you were all pretty exhausted from being in a car for so long. "Babe," you say softly, looking down at the map on your phone, "Next exit." Karkat grunts at you, looking for the exit, then switches on his blinker as he nears it. You look back at Jade, who's passed out with Bec's head in her lap. The playlist had been turned off about an hour ago, "If I'm driving," Karkat had said, "This shit is getting turned off." You roll down your window and let the cool autumn air hit your face. Closing your eyes you breathe in the fresh air.

"The air feels nice, John, but it's killing my ears." Karkat sighs, "Will you roll up the window?"

"Yeah," you say, pressing down on the button, "Hey it's up here on the right." You point over to a chimney peaking out of some tree tops. The blinker clicks back on and Karkat turns the car right. A large victorian esque house appears from amidst the trees. "Well," you chuckle, "It's actually a bed and breakfast, but same difference."

"No Nono Nononononon! Not same difference!" Karkat's eyes were as wide as things that were very wide. "This is like it's straight out of a romcom. "

"Surprise!" you say, hopping out of the car and running to open Karkat's for him. Karkat gets himself out of the car, his gaze still focused on the house in front of them. "If this is your attempt at being romantic, I'm gonna lose my shit."

"Wellllll…" you look up, "I already made reservations, so you go ahead and get us checked in, okay?"

Karkat grips your face and kisses you hard on the lips. "God, I love you." He runs up to the porch, turning back to give you this big dumb grin, then makes his way inside the bed and breakfast. You turn your attention to the sleeping Jade. What a perfect pranking opportunity.

Digging through your bag to find the shaving cream. Of course it was the oldest trick in the book, but a classic nonetheless. You spray a bit of the cream on her left hand, Bec wakes up and looks at you. You put a finger to your lips, then tickle the bottom of her nose. Smack! Your laugh is so loud you wouldn't be surprised if you had woken up everyone inside. "John!" Jade shoots you a glare. Digging in your pocket you fish out a napkin, "Oh jeez," you laugh, "Oh man that was so great." Jade just growls at you, grabs one of her bags, and marches off to the house. Grabbing yours and Karkat's bags, you follow behind her.

As soon as the two of you walk through the door Karkat is right next to you, "Are you seeing this place?!" The lady at the reception desk smiles at you and Jade, "Welcome!" she says

"Hello!" you give her a bucktoothed grin, "Uh Karkat, we should probably get to the rooms, did you get the keys?"

"Of course I did, dumbass. Rooms six and seven, right down that hallway." He dangles the keys in your face then practically skips down to your room. Your mind takes a second to process this… Karkat Vantas… just skipped down the hall. Karkat, your Karkat, the Karkat you've known since sophomore year, was… skipping. A huge smile makes it's way onto your lips, "God, he's adorable." Jade snickers at your comment and the two of you follow after your giddy boyfriend.

Karkat has already opened the doors to both rooms, but waited for you before going in. "Okay," you say, "Jade you're the room with the queen bed, which," you peek your head into both rooms, "is that one." Jade goes to the one to the right of you. "You can order dinner and breakfast and what not," you say to her, "I'll pay."

"Thanks John!" She smiles at the two of you, with raised eyebrows. "Goodnight!" She winks at you and closes her door.

Before Karkat can make his way into the room you would be sharing you scoop him off the floor and into your arms. "Hello dear." You smile

"God, Egbert, put me down." he groans with a sort of tone that sounded more like "John you huge cheese ball." You carry him into the room, which was impressively huge. The bed was half closed off by this curtain, and the rest of the room had a couch, a tv, a coffee table, and a bathroom. It was overall really cozy, and the beige and maroon color scheme was very fitting to the atmosphere the place gave off. You place Karkat down on the bed, "So?"

"So, what fuckface?" Despite the name calling, Karkat really had no bite to his bark, and he was smiling that rare and breathtaking smile of his.

"So, what do you want to do? We could order room service, we could watch one of your silly romcoms, we could uh, idk we couldmakeoutonthattotallyawesomebed."

"What? What was that? Couldn't quite hear you over the slurring of your words." Karkat winks, "Food first."

He saunters over to the coffee table and picks up the phone and menu fancily placed on it. He flops back onto the bed and began flipping through the pages. "Hmm… I'm thinking spaghetti. Is there anything you want?" You groan, cuddling yourself next to him, looking at the menu before you. "I'm guessing 'Karkat' is not on the menu?" you chuckle at how cheesy you are and Karkat punches you in the shoulder, "I'll have spaghetti, too."

Karkat is dialing the number listed at the front of the menu when your phone starts to buzz.

_How do I, get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without-_

"Hello?" You answer

"Hey dude." Dave's voice comes in through the other line, "How's the drive treatin you?"

"Pretty good so far!"

"Sweet. When you gonna be here, man?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"Who's that?" You hear Karkat ask.

And apparently Dave heard it too because immediately he asked, "Dude, is that Karkat?"

"Uh yeah… I picked him up since he lived on the way. Got Jade, too." you chuckle, trying to play it off. Keeping your "secret relationship that's not really a secret just nobody else's business, but Karkat sure seems like he wants to keep it a secret so, you guess you just won't talk about it" secret from Dave was probably the hardest person to keep it from. Dave was your best bro and you told him literally everything.

"Sure, man. Whatever you say."

"Daveeee!" you hear, from the other end.

"Oh shit, man. Duty calls. See you tomorrow." Dave hangs up before John can say anything else. Dave and Terezi had tied the knot right out of high school and seem to be doing well in their four years of blissful marriage. You chuckle a bit, you still could hardly bring yourself to think of Terezi as 'Terezi Strider'. You turn back to Karkat, "Dave."

"Ah." he replies

"Hey," you smile cuddling back into Karkat, "Remember when we met at Prospit?"

Prospit was a little coffee shop in the middle of town square. It was a cozy little place and a mixture of everyone came in. It was a safehaven for the high school kids in their town, and Karkat had the pleasure of working there.

"Duh." Karkat replies

It was a snowy evening in the middle of winter break and Karkat was about to switch the 'open' sign off when John tumbled in with a gust of wind behind him.

"Uh, hi." Karkat said

"Um," John sniffed, "hi. Sorry are you closing up? I can leave if you are!" John's eyes were puffy and red, Karkat could tell this stranger was crying.

"Well, I was." Karkat switches the sign off, "But it seems like you could use some coffee and heating."

John gives him a weak smile. Karkat throws his apron back on, "Have you ever been here before?"

"Uh, no, actually." John laughs dryly, "All my friends talk about how great this place is, so I figured might as well give it a try!"

"Bullshit. Come on, fuckass, do you think I'm stupid?"

"E-excuse me?" John asks.

"What's really going on?"

Back to reality and you're looking up at your snuggle buddy, "Thanks for letting me in that night."

He pats your head, "Best mistake I ever made." Karkat gets up and turns on the radio sitting conveniently by the TV.

_And sing for me softly, love _

_Your song for tomorrow_

_And tell me my name's the one_

_That's hidden in there somewhere_

Karkat motions for you to come near him, and suddenly you're dancing. Of course you're a lot taller than Karkat, which makes him a very nice dancing partner and everything just feels so whimsical, so right. You pull your boyfriend closer to you and the two of you sway back and forth to the song.

_So goodnight you and goodnight moon _

_When you're all that I think about_

_All that I dream about_

_How'd I ever breathe without_

_A goodnight kiss from goodnight you _

_the kind of hope they all talk about_

_the kind of feeling we sing about _

_Sit in our bedrooms and read aloud_

_Like a passage from goodnight moon_

You're so lost in the picturesque moment that you hardly heard the knock on the door, with the "Roomservice!" that followed. You kiss Karkat on top of his fluffy hair and go to open the door.

The night was pretty casual after that, Serendipity was playing on the TV, so of course Karkat forced you to watch that with him. Nothing heavy either, just tender kisses, you honestly couldn't ask for anything more than the perfect moment you two were sharing.

You were awoken by the sound of knocking of the door, a loud, quick knock. Karkat opens the door with only your large shirt and his boxers, his hair completely messy from your fingers playing with it.

Jade is at the door with Bec, "Uhm, I don't know if either of you realised this but we are horribly behind schedule."

"Oh shit!" You say and hurriedly pile your things back into your bags.


	6. No Homo

**A/N: **Ohhhh my goshh, I'm so sorry for the last chapter. It was kind of a mess, hopefully this one will make up for it. Lotsss of dialogue

**Karkat's POV-**

As soon as John had finished paying the lady at the reception desk at the Bed and Breakfast, the three of you were back on the road. John had been driving for a good hour and 'Buddy Holly' by Wheezer had just ended. "Okay," you clear your throat, "There has to be something on your fucking phone that isn't complete horse shit." You snatch his phone, exit the playlist and scroll through his massive amount of music. "Nope. Nope. Nope. God no. Ugh.", your eyes fall upon a song labeled as 'No Homo', "John? What the fuck?" You click on the song and your eyebrows furrow together.

_Dude you're lookin pretty swoll have you been working out?_

_Uh yeah, why you looking?_

_Oh no, not like that man, I mean, no homo. _

_Ohhh no homo. Cool._

"What the fuck?" you repeat

John awkwardly clears his throat, "It's no homo, man. Haven't you heard it?"

"Of course not! What kind of person would listen to this sort of thing? Why do you even have this?"

"It reminds me of all our friends." John chuckles, "Like this is Dave and I. Annnnnnd-"

_Hey yo man you got a fresh style (no homo)_

_And you know you got the best smile (no homo)_

"That's Eridan and Sollux! It's a pretty funny song, really. There's just bits that remind me of everybody."

Jade is laughing at John, "John, you dummy!"

"Agreed." You growl

_Hey yo I kinda like your natural scent(no homo) _

"That's Terezi," John laughs

"And where am I?" You ask

"Right here." He turns up the volume

_I admit it I'm a fashionista (no homo)_

_And I know every line to Mystic Pizza (no homo)_

You shoot John this glare, a glare that says "I hate you with fiery burning passion but your opinion is kind of right because Mystic Pizza is actually a really good movie." "As you well know, I am no fashionista, John. My closet consists of the same outfit in a variety of colors."

"Whatever you say, dude." Your "oh so loving" boyfriend laughs

"Shut up." You scroll through his phone and your eye falls upon another name. "Finally something tolerable." you say, clicking on the song.

_Party girls don't get hurt _

_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

"I love this song!" Jade shouts excitedly.

_I feel the love, I feel the love_

"_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink" You and Jade follow along, John just smiles at the road. _

"_I want to swinnng from the chandelier, from the chandelieeeeerrrrrr"_

You continue to sing and when the song ends John looks at you, "Only an hour left."

"Oh gosh," you think, "an hour until home, an hour until family, an hour until you see everyone and announce you're hella gay for your best friend of six years." With so many possible reactions swirling around your head, you get a little dizzy. Oh God, you're gonna be sick. "John," you practically whisper, "pull over." John gives you a nervous look and pulls over to the right. You fling the door open, hunch over, then vomit all of your breakfast. John gets out of the car and comes around beside you. "Shoosh," he says papping your back, "It's gonna be okay." Your face goes red from embarrassment. John gets a napkin from his glove compartment and wipes your face gently when you turn to him.

Your eyes are stinging and tears are on the verge of breaking free from them. "What if they hate me?"

John is taken aback, his eyes are wide and his eyebrows are furrowed. "Is that why you didn't want to tell anyone, Karkat?"

You give a little nod, John's hand comes to rest on your face. "Half of our group of friends are gay, so why wouldn't they be okay with it if you were?" John had a point. Like fucking always. You sigh, "I don't know, John. I'm just nervous."

His other hand raises up to your face, and he looks you straight into your eyes, red meeting blue. "Everything is going to be just fine." and he kisses you. Right on the mouth, the same mouth that was just throwing up your insides a second ago, John didn't seem to care though. He breaks off, "I love you too damn much, Karkat."

He helps you onto your feet and you hug."I love you, too. Oh, and John?"

"Yes?"

"Full homo." You say, pinching his butt.


	7. Secrets

**A/N: **Last chapter ;-; Thank you guys for reading this, it's been fun~

**John's POV-**

You pull into the driveway of your Dad's house. You take a deep breath and you look over at your fidgety boyfriend. Your signature goofy smile seeping across your lips. "Ready?" you ask

"Hell yeah." he breaths

The three of you exit the car and head your way into the house.

"John? Jade? Is that you?" Dad calls from the kitchen

"Yep!" You say, stepping into Dad's view, Karkat hiding in the hallway. Jade runs over and gives him a hug. "I, uh, brought someone with me." you clear your throat.

Dad's eyes get wide and he smirks at you with a pipe in his mouth, "John Quincy Egbert, you have a girlfriend and didn't tell your dear old dad?" Jade laughs at him.

"Actually," you say, grabbing Karkat's hand and pulling him next to you, "boyfriend. Surprise! I'm gay!"

Dad's smile widens, "Well welcome back and welcome to the family, Karkat." Karkat sighs in relief "Hello again Mr. Egbert."

"Now I hate to just drop in, but we're supposed to be at Prospit in ten minutes. So we'll see you later?" You smile

"Yeah, of course! Have fun, kids!"

And with that the three of you were back out and on the road once again. Sparking up a little conversation about how coming out was surprisingly easy and how things went better than expected. "I have one last song for this roadtrip." You say, switching your music back on.

_I've got bipolar disorder_

_My shit's not in order_

_I'm overweight_

_I'm always late _

_I've got too many things to say_

For once in your short life you feel completely at peace with yourself. For once you feel so free and so... happy. Karkat was yours and you were his, and there was no doubt that you were 100% gay for the short boy. "No more secrets," you think. It's why you chose the song, actually. You were done hiding who you were, despite Karkat's fears of being rejected. You respected your boyfriends wishes, but you loved this "free" feeling. Of course, nobody has to know your entire relationship, but you still want to be out there. "No more lying." Your thoughts dancing across your mind as you make your way to Prospit.

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are)_

_I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are)_

_So what_

_So what_

_So what_

_So what_

You park the van in the last remaining parking space. "Okay John," you think, "You got this, man." You take a quick lance at Karkat, and he's smiling at you. A smile almost as big as the one you usually have. "Go get 'em, fuckass."

Jade goes in before the two of you and starts hugging everyone. You take Karkat's hand and you make your way inside. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at the two of you. Their eyes shifting from your hands, to him, to you. Him. Hands. You. Hands. You. Him. Finally Dave clears his throat and says, "Not a homosexual?"

"Definitely a homosexual." You grin

"We always knew." Terezi laughs, and then they're all laughing and then you're all hugging. God, you missed all of them. You look over at Karkat and you smile at one another.

_(I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are)_

_So what?_

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short, but thank you for reading! UoU


End file.
